


Proof

by ReticentResolve



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: But for now it's this, Chakra Stuff, Good Parental Figures, Ki Stuff, Loss of Powers, Probably gonna add more characters later, Regaining or Powers, Tien is basically a father tothe entire world, Training, World Travel, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentResolve/pseuds/ReticentResolve
Summary: In which Tien is 'accidentally' wished to another planet by Trunks and Goten, where he finds himself marooned with no way to contact any of the other Z Fighters and all of his ki blocked by some cruel twist of fate. So, when given the chance, he becomes an assistant under Iruka to further his knowledge of this world's power system and assist in teaching the children hand to hand combatAnd might maybe grow a bit attached to some of them.





	1. Chapter 1

    Tien stood up with a sigh, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and looking down at the several yards he had gotten done tilling so far. He and Chiaotzu, after the whole fight with Majin Buu had decided that, while training was still undoubtedly important, that they were long out classed by the saiyans on this planet. They had nothing to worry about, and their training now was purely for personal gain, and to become as strong as they could. They had no obligation to protect Earth anymore. Not when there were fellow warriors easily 20x their strength ready to fight in their place.

  
    And that was an almost sobering fact that brought Tien no small amount of anger. He was easily one of the strongest fighters on this planet, but the gap between him and the saiyans was growing by the day. And there was nothing he could do to catch up. It haunted his thoughts constantly whenever he trained, and he suspected that this mental anguish was part of what was holding him back.

  
    "Tien!" Chiaotzu calls from the highest window in the house, holding up their old corded house phone. "Bulma wants to know if you can watch Trunks and Goten for a few hours!"

  
    "What about her husband?" Tien asks, putting a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

  
    Chiaotzu turns back to the phone, speaking for a moment before turning back. "She says he's out training with Goku, and even if he wasn't she'd never trust him to watch them, considering he's 'just a giant damn toddler'!"

  
    "Chiaotzu!" Tien yells indignantly, rising up to stand beside him and snatch the phone. "Watch your mouth!"

  
    "Sorry." Chiaotzu answers, blushing deeply in his shame.

  
    "Besides." Bulma says to Tien when he lifts the phone to his ear. "Considering how Chiaotzu turned out, I'd say you're the best with children out of the z fighters."

  
    "I'll be there in 5 minutes." Tien states before hanging up, slightly overestimating the time it would take for him to travel the 200 miles to Bulma's house just in case. "Be in bed by 10, and be sure to have a healthy dinner." He says to Chiaotzu briefly before turning to the horizon to the west.

  
    "Okay." Chiaotzu answers. "See you tomorrow, Tien."

* * *

  
  
    Tien lands softly outside of Capsule Corp, taking a moment to examine the new building to the east most side of the building and glancing at Gohan who was running about in a strange green gi shouting nonsense.

  
    He shrugs and enters the building, finding Bulma talking on a phone with her back to the two children who were playing with a cactus in the window. Immediately, Tien rushes over, grabbing the two kids by the cuffs of their shirts and turning them around. "Cactuses are dangerous." He says simply before approaching Bulma.

  
    "Ah, you're here, good." Bulma says. "I have to go to a meeting. I'll be back by 8. There's a number for a chinese place that knows them and their appetites on the fridge."

  
    She starts for the door. "Oh, and by the way, the rest of the z fighters agreed to let them make a wish on the dragon balls for Goten's birthday. I thought that would be a fun thing for you all to do today."

  
    Tien was about to protest, but Bulma was already gone. Maybe he was overestimating the children's misbehaviour. He was still an adult, and so still probably held some sort of authority over them. He knew their power levels were leagues above his own, but he was not too worried. They were not murderers.

  
    "Hey, Uncle Three Eyes!" Trunks shouts in Tien's ear.

  
    Just brats.

  
    "Yes Trunks?" Tien asks calmly.

  
    "You ready to get going yet?" He asks with a pout and his arms crossed. "Or are you and Mom just gonna keep yammering?"

  
    "Yes, yes." Tien answers, rolling his third eye, which Goten watches in fascination. "Do you two have the dragon radar?"

  
    "Yup!" Goten says, holding up the fist sized machine. "We already have 2 here, so just 5 more to go."

  
    "Nerd." Trunks says mockingly, shoving Goten's shoulder playfully.

  
    "Don't be rude, Trunks." Tien responds.

  
    "Am not!" Goten yells back, completely ignoring Tien's comment.

  
    "Inside voice, Goten."

  
    Trunks rolls his eyes. "C'mon, Goten." He drags Goten with him to the yard before they both blast off at top speed.

  
    Muttering a small curse, Tien follows as quickly as he can, which still amounts to less than half of the speed they were going.

* * *

  
  
    And so Tien spent the next 2 hours following the children from many miles behind, trying desperately to catch up, and constantly failing.

  
    By the time he finally caught up, the children were standing in front of the dragon with what looks like an enormous pile of candy, and he was almost ready to fall over from the exertion of flying at top speed for so long. "What do you think you're doing." He hisses through grit teeth.

  
    Trunks and Goten simultaneously groan. Now that they had summoned the dragon, they were kind of stuck here with him.

  
    "You two are children, you cannot go running about alone like this!" Tien scolds, taking on a very intimidating stance. Or, it would be if they were not so much stronger than him. "You know there are many dangerous people looking for the dragon balls! Your mother asked me to watch you two, and I intend to make good on a promise to one of my oldest friends!"

  
    The two children giggle. "Yeah, she's old alright." Trunks snickers.

  
    "Do not disrespect your mother!" Tien raises his voice, Shenron above them looking on in almost interest. "I will not stand for this type of attitude! You two-"

  
    "Man." Goten says very purposefully. "I sure wish Uncle Three Eyes was somewhere where he couldn't bother us again!"

  
    "Wait!" Tien suddenly adds, fear abruptly making it's way into his eyes. That wish could do anything. "You don't-"

  
    "Your wish is granted."

  
    With that, Shenron disperses, and the children woop at their success briefly before stopping in their tracks.

  
    "Goten..." Trunks says, suddenly looking very scared. "I can't sense Uncle Tien anymore..."

  
    A moment of silence, and Goten speaks up. "Trunks...I th-think our dads are flying this way."

  
    "Run!" They yell simultaneously, leaving their candy in their wake.

* * *

  
  
    "-Know what you're doing!" Tien shouts, his hand still held out in front of him.

  
    But now he was in a dusty clearing, with two men staring at him in shock and trees surrounding him on all sides.

  
    The triclops gasps in shock, falling back and staring up at the strangely dressed people.

  
    Something was off about this place. All of the energy felt different. His ki was still there, but there was something else. Something else that was blocking it. And suddenly everything seemed so much heavier than it had been in almost 20 years. It was harder to focus on the things miles away that he could previously see with ease, and there was a sort of heaviness to each breathe that he took.

  
    It was shocking. And the worst thing was that his ki was still there somehow. But he couldn't feel it coursing through him like it was before. He looked down at his hands. No ki was standing at the ready at them. And it left him feeling so defenseless it was ridiculous. He was just a normal human again. All of his hard work had been taken from him. How was this anything like what the dragon had been asked to grant?

  
    "You uh..." A very loud voice asks. "You think he's okay?"

  
    The other one hums for a moment, contemplating. "No." And then a hand lands on Tien's shoulder, the triclops looking over at the person immediately, who jerks back in shock. The man was tall, dressed all in green and with a hairstyle that reminded Tien much too much of Gohan as a child. Though the enormous eyebrows kind of threw off the look.

  
    "My god!" He yells. "His head!"

  
    "Come now, Guy, I'm sure-" The other, masked silver haired one starts, then stops when he too gets a good look at Tien.

  
    Tien had seen this before. There were many people who reacted this way when they saw someone with a third eye. So he rolls all three of them before standing. At least their shock had helped in a sobering sort of way. "Where am I?" He asks simply.

  
    The silver haired one blinks once again before snapping his back straight in a professional sort of way. He gives Tien a suspicious look before answering. "Konaha."

  
    He had never heard of the place before. From the looks of it, it was likely some place near South City if the landscape had any say in the matter. But he had a growing suspicioun about what the dragon had done. "Have either of you heard of Capsule Corp?"

  
    The two glance at each other. "No?" The black haired one says.

  
    "They sent me to another planet." Tien says, eyes going wide as he glances around. One that was underdeveloped and obviously didn't have space travel. One with a different type of energy system. And he had never taken Bulma up on that offer of a free cell phone. "Grah!" He yells loudly, slamming a fist into a tree a few feet behind him as hard as he could, not taking into account his weakened state, and pulling his knuckles quickly into his other hand, bruises and scrapes forming over his fist, and hardly a hole in the tree to show for it.

  
    The two behind him seemed rather impressed, though that quickly switched to something else as the silver haired one draws a knife and the black haired on takes on a martial arts stance.

  
    "I think you should come with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people have been liking this. It's been a lot of fun to write.

    "A magic dragon sent me here."

  
    Ibiki blinks once, looking at the man who had introduced himself as Tien with a great amount of scrutiny, ignoring how ridiculous he looked in the too small chair, his shoulders hunched over strangely, but his face 100% serious.

  
    And it was that seriousness that led Ibiki to believe that this was a joke.

  
    "Sure. Now tell me how you really got here."

  
    Tien doesn't answer again, giving Ibiki a brisk look that he honestly cannot find the meaning behind. This strange foreign looking man was much more a mystery than he thought.

  
    "Look." Ibiki answers, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I don't believe you hold this village any ill will. But my word will not mean much without any reason behind it."

  
    Of course, this was false. His word alone would be more than enough to get the bald man out of here. But playing the guilt card was a very good way to get people to talk.

  
    "I haven't lied to you." Tien answers, crossing his arms. "Don't lie to me."

  
    Ibiki finds himself at a bit of a loss for words, halting his train of thought for a moment before mimicking Tien's movement and crossing his arms as well. "You need to understand my skepticism. We, as a village have much to protect, and I cannot let you free with the chance that you may be a spy from another village."

  
    "I understand." Tien answers. "But do I really look as though I would not be able to break free if I truly wanted? I am here by my own free will."

  
    "You have no chakra at your disposal." Ibiki responds. "You would be caught in seconds."

  
    "So that's what they call it." The man mutters under his breath, scratching a hand on his chin and thinking for a moment.

  
    At this point, the ninja was starting to get a bit more curious than suspicious. This man was proving to be almost what he claimed to be. Not from here. And it was as if by here he meant this world, any of the villages in their entirety.

  
    "You might be surprised, though." Tien continues. "There are other ways to be strong."

  
    "I know." Ibiki responds, thinking back to one of the very ninja who brought him here. "But taijutsu can only do so much."

  
    Tien looks confused again.

  
    "Tell me." Ibiki begins, thinking up his own test of this man's truthfulness on the spot. "Where is Suna located?"

  
    The bald man does not change his expression. "The...south?"

  
    Wrong. "And what is their climate?"

  
    "Heavily forested?"

  
    Wrong again. "And how about the land of the mist?"

  
    "East." He answers, this time with less of an inflection.

  
    Not completely wrong, but not quite right. "And their climate?" He repeats.

  
    "Misty."

  
    Again, not wrong. But were these the answers of a spy, they would likely ensure that all of them were completely wrong to try and prove their innocence, thus taking it far enough that it became suspicious once more.

  
    "I have one more question." Ibiki ends, this question more coming to mind about his own curiosity.

  
    "Shoot." Tien answers.

  
    "How did you get a third eye?"

  
    The triclops sighs a bit, rolling all of his eyes and sitting up a bit more. "I've had it all my life. Nothing more than that."

  
    Ibiki nods. Not quite as good of an answer he had wanted, but probably as good as he'll get.

  
    "I'll return momentarily."

* * *

  
  
    "Report." The ninja at the desk says calligraphy pen in hand, and Kakashi and Guy standing behind him, having decided to wait it out to see the outcome.

  
    "Claims to be 'not from here'." Ibiki answers with air quotes. "From his answers, I'm inclined to believe. He has no knowledge of chakra, or any of the villages. But he's implied some degree of skill in an equivalent of taijutsu."

  
    Guy perks up a little bit. "Physical attributes." The ninja behind the desk continues, pen moving fast.

  
    "Bald, suspected dark hair. Likely stands about 6'2" and 170 lbs. Physical disfigurement in the form of a third eye sitting on his forehead."

  
    The ninja glances up momentarily, but continues. "Verdict."

  
    "Free to leave under supervision."

  
    "Very well." The ninja stamps a red mark on the paper, and hands it to Ibiki. "Take this to the Lord Hokage, will you? He will need to choose the ninja to supervise him."

  
    Ibiki nods, as Kakashi and Guy discuss a bit where they had gravitated towards the door.

* * *

  
  
    "Lord Hokage?" Ibiki asks, knocking briefly before opening the door.

  
    "Ah, good afternoon, Morino." The Hokage answers, straightening his papers and crossing his fingers. "What can I do for you?"

  
    "Just a bit of paperwork from the interrogation chamber." He answers and hands him the paper.

  
    Giving it a cursory glance, the Hokage stops for a moment. "A third eye?"

  
    "Yes." Ibiki answers. "I did not believe it, either, but he claims he has had it since birth."

  
    "Interesting." The Hokage murmurs. "Free him for now, I suppose. I will have to go through my books and look for someone without a long term assignment."

  
    "Yes, sir."

* * *

  
  
    Tien was not shocked by the not quite warm welcome he received. It was a lot smarter of them than what most planets greeted people with. Yes, he did not tell them he was from another planet, he didn't want to be labeled crazy. But they were handling this a lot better than the namekians had.

  
    But there was still the thing to consider, that he still didn't have a way to discuss any of this with the others.

  
    Wait. He pauses, and then reaches out with his mind.

  
    "King Kai?"

* * *

  
  
    "Goten!" Goku shouts as he flies towards the children with Vegeta at his side. "What happened, are you okay?!" He continues, landing and putting his hands on the child's shoulders who looks ready to cry.

  
    "What's going on here?" Vegeta asks his son. "Why has the Triclop's energy disappeared?"

  
    "We..." Trunks begins, faltering for a moment, and looking to the side.

  
    "I swear we didn't mean to!" Goten interrupts. "He was following us all day, cause Mom thought we needed a babysitter, and we just told Shenron to get rid of him, I didn't think that he would kill him! I just wanted him to be on the other side of the planet or something!"

  
    Goku looks a bit panicked. One of his oldest friends had just been possibly killed by his child, and he had no idea if they would even be able to bring him back.

  
    "Don't worry, Goku." King Kai quickly interrupts. "Tien's been brought to another planet, far enough away that you can't sense his energy."

  
    The saiyan sighs in relief. "Thank Kami, so we can just go get him."

  
    "Ehhhh, I don't know about that." King Kai interrupts. "That planet is almost 50 years travel from here. Might not be the best idea. Shenron could certainly bring him back, though. He was the one that put him there."

  
    The two children both smile wide, relieved that they hadn't murdered Tien after all.

  
    "I'm am personally going to be keeping an eye on you from now on, brat." Vegeta interrupts. He certainly didn't like the humans, but the Triclops had been the most tolerable. "Obviously you cannot be trusted to make good decisions on your own."

  
    Trunks was caught between feeling guilty, and being excited at the prospect of spending more time with his father.

* * *

  
  
    "They're going to be waiting for the dragon balls to recharge." King Kai finishes. "And don't worry, Trunks and Goten are going to be spending a lot more quality time with their fathers."

  
    Tien nods, uncrossing his arms. "Thanks, King Kai. I'll get back to you in a year." With that, he cuts off the connection.

  
    Just in time for the door to open and the scarred man from before to enter. "You have been freed from our captivity."

  
    Tien nods, standing up and making his way to the door.

  
    "Within the week, a ninja will be assigned to keep an eye on you." He continues, taking a bit too much pleasure in adding that bit.

  
    "Alright." Tien answers as they exit the room and begin walking down the hallways that are kept intimidatingly dark.

  
    "We ask that you not leave the village until then." The ninja adds on.

  
    "Course." Tien answers. He had not planned to leave any time soon. There were things he had to learn about this place, not to mention he had to learn how to use this chakra type thing that they had referred to several times during the interrogation. He had to assume that it was necessary to being a strong individual here.

  
    And hopefully he only had to learn how to use it, he would be able to continue using the skills he had developed with ki.

  
    Tien exits with no farewell to the ninja behind him, who does the same and re-enters the building.

  
    He had no idea where exactly he was going, just sort of wandered about for a bit. It seemed, wherever he was, it was springtime. It wasn't quite as hot as the place he had eventually settled with Chiaotzu, but that was not something he was upset with.

  
    His movement sped up a bit. He was very worried about what would become of Chiaotzu in his absence. He had told him that he would be back by tomorrow, and he inevitably would not be. He didn't have a doubt that, if he needed it, Bulma would take him in, she certainly had the room. But then he had the concern of Vegeta, who might not take kindly to Chiaotzu being in his home.

  
    Looking to his left, he saw a large monument of four faces on the side of a cliff. Obviously they were someone important, but he would not be able to tell how. But he knew that the child scribbling red paint on them was not supposed to be there.

  
    Without his ki, he couldn't fly. But there was a pretty small roofed building that could get him started on his way up.

* * *

  
  
    After a few minutes of slowly making his way up the buildings, Tien came to one close enough to the wall that he jumped up onto the statues cheekbone and found himself standing next to the child that was hung up by a bungee cord and looking at him in shock.

  
    "What do you think you're doing?" Tien asks.

  
    The child doesn't answer, just keeps staring at him with wide eyes.

  
    "You children here have school, right?" Tien continues with a firm voice. "You are going to clean up this mess, and we're going to go back to school."

  
    At that, the kid gets an indignant look. "Nuh-uh!" He yells, tugging on his bungee and bringing himself a few feet higher. Only for Tien to jump up onto the statues brow right next to him, grabbing the child's shoulder.

  
    "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of writer's block with this one, but I don't really mind the end product that much.

    "Hey!" A voice from far below the two interrupts, Tien looking back from where he had a hand on the child's collar after receiving some snarky comments when he had questioned what he had drawn. "What're you doing up there?!"

  
    "Stop causing trouble Naruto!" Another shouts.

  
    "Look at all that..."

  
    "Who the heck are you?!"

  
    Realizing he was currently the one holding the paint filled bucket and brush in an attempt to keep the kid from painting when he wasn't looking, Tien sighed and shook his head a bit.

  
    "What the hell do you think you're doing during classtime?! Get down here you moron!" The tan man with a ponytail yells up to the child.

  
    "Oh man, that's Iruka sensei!" The kid, who he assumed was named Naruto says through grit teeth, swiping the towel faster across the monument, trying to get the paint off faster.

  
    "And who're you?!" He adds on, pointing at Tien.

  
    "C'mon, kid." Tien says, grabbing the kid by the waist and jumping from the monument. He didn't have his ki, but the building was just close enough that his physical strength should be able to get them there.

  
    Or he was over estimating himself, because his left hand, the one not inhabited by a bright haired child had just managed to reach the railing. Some of the people yelled in their shock, and some ran over to the railing, but Tien had already pulled himself up by the time they reached him.

  
    He put down the kid, who stared dejectedly at the ground and turned to the ponytailed man, giving a slight bow and connecting his palms in a classic greeting of the crane students. "My name is Tien Shinhan."

  
    "Ah, so you're the one Ibiki was talking about." The old man says much more calmly than the younger one next to him.

  
    Tien gives the older man a similar motion. "He mentioned someone called a Hokage..."

  
    "That would be me, yes." The Hokage answers with a slight smile. It wasn't often enough that he met respectful men like him. "Iruka, do you have this under control?"

  
    "Yes, he'll be cleaning the rest of this up when school's over." Iruka answers sternly, finishing a knot in the string he was using to tie up Naruto. "Sorry about the trouble, Lord Hokage."

  
    The Hokage nods and turns back to Tien. "Since we are here, we might as well discuss your future in this village. You say you're from a somewhere very...different from here, yes?"

  
    "I do." Tien answers. "Since then, I have spoken with some allies of mine, I should not be here longer than a year. If you have an issue with me being in this village, I have no obligations to leaving."

  
    "No, no." The Hokage waves off the notion. "You seem like a strong young man, we could certainly find a use for you."

  
    Tien smiles a bit. "Good. Now, one last thing to discuss while we're here." Tien pulls a few bills he had brought along with him yesterday in case the children got hungry. "What kind of currency do you take?"

  
    The Hokage takes one from Tien's grip, looking it over for a moment before handing it back. "Not this, but something pretty similar." He answers. "Ninja working under Konahagakure are given a living space. We'd be glad to extend the same to you until you get settled."

  
    "That is very kind of you, Hokage." Tien says with another small bow.

  
    "It's no trouble." The Hokage answers. "I will have an assistant lead you there in a bit."

  
    They share a unanimous farewell, and part ways, the Hokage returning to his office, and Tien deciding to take the stairs for the first time in a long time.

  
    Wandering about a bit, Tien found himself thinking about his current situation. Yes, he didn't plan to be here for longer than a year at the moment, and the Hokage had promised him lodgings, but no matter where you were you would always need some sort of currency. So he would undoubtedly need some sort of job.

  
    Farming would be out of the question on this world. He assumed there was ownership of land in this world, so to buy farmland would be well beyond his means.

  
    "Hmm..." He hums to himself, remembering what Bulma had said just yesterday. "Good with kids..."

  
    And he remembered that yellow haired kid that he'd interacted with. The kid seemed...off. Not really visibly, not in any way. But Tien's third eye wasn't just for show. While he didn't have all the mystical powers that people associated with it, he did have some sort of sixth sense that didn't really do much, but did very clearly help him see when something wasn't right. He didn't know why, just that there was something happening behind the scenes.

  
    He would have stayed by the Hokage's building, but they had referred to themselves as ninjas several times, and he figured if they couldn't find him, then they didn't quite deserve that title. So he wandered about once more. He had only gotten to what seemed to be about 1/3 of the village, so he went out once more.

  
    One thing he was noticing about this place, was that they had a very different fashion sense than he was used to. He was still left with his green pants and white shirt, seeming very simple in comparison to the green jacket ensembles that a lot of them were wearing.

  
    Suddenly, a pale black haired man stopped right in his tracks, doing a double take at Tien and staring at his forehead for a moment. "What in the..." He mutters under his breath, probably assuming Tien couldn't hear him.

  
    Tien stops walking and turns to him. "May I help you?"

  
    The man scoffs and walks away with his head held high.

  
    After that he seemed to get a lot more stares from people as he continued to walk down the unfamiliar streets. After a few hours, getting lost once or twice, and a few deep thoughts about ki that ended with failed flying attempts, he came to a large building with dozens of kids wandering about.

  
    "Oh, it's you." A slightly familiar voice says from over the fence where the ponytailed man from earlier was standing with the child from before. "What're you doing here?"

  
    Strange, he was looking at Tien with no small amount of suspicion. "Getting a lay of the land." He answers simply.

  
    The teacher doesn't say much else. He looks at Tien once more with narrowed eyes before dragging the kid with him a bit protectively.

  
    "Eeeewww." A high voice whines, a small blonde haired girl pointing at Tien. "Lookit his gross makeup."

  
    "What?" Tien asks uncertainly, crouching down a bit to look the purple garbed girl in the eyes. "What're you talking about?"

  
    "Um, what d'you think?" She asks sassily, crossing her arms for a moment. "This."

  
    With that she pokes Tien in the eye, the bald man jerking back quickly in shock, putting a hand over his third eye.

  
    "Ah..." She can't find any words. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" She screams, running away and drawing the attention of the other children who back away a bit and file out more quickly.

  
    Another teacher rushes out at the sound of the girls screams. They pause for a moment, and then walk over to Tien. "Are you here about the assistant position?"

  
    Tien doesn't talk for a bit either, lowering his hand slowly, getting a strange look from the teacher. It wasn't the worst thing he could think of. In fact, it was quite to his liking. It would provide the currency he had been thinking about before, as well as give him a chance to learn a bit more about chakra from the lessons the actual teacher would be giving.

  
    "Yes. I am."

* * *

  
  
    Tsunade was storming down the streets with her arms swinging heavily at her sides. Who was that old man for giving her something so worthless to do?! Leading some random bald guy around town when she was supposed to be drinking?!

  
    And he wasn't even where they had left him, so now she had to go looking around for someone who she couldn't locate because he had no chakra?!

  
    She should have known better when she came back to Konaha. Of course something like this would happen. Of course they wanted her to do work.

  
    At least he would be easy to find. With what they had said about a third eye, at least, she figured he'd stand out pretty much.

  
    Also bald. People in the Land of Fire had a good reputation for their hair, so that dome would be out of place as well.

  
    Speaking of which, there was a very wide bald man standing a few dozen feet away from her. "Hey!" She shouts, shoving her way next to him. "You Tien Shinhan?"

  
    From the three eyes that focused on her, she could only assume yes. "Yes." He answers.

  
    "Good. I've been looking for you for hours." She answers. Weird, he actually didn't look to bad for being bald and disfigured. And it had been a while. With that, she makes sure to bend down a little bit more provacatively and grabbing his arm. "We're gonna go get a drink, and then I've been ordered to...lead you to your house."

  
    "Er..." Tien tries to interject, but whenever he looked at her, he couldn't help looking back away with a blush. He had no interest in any romantic situation, but the fact that she was basically flashing her...bosom at him, made him very uncomfortable. "I..."

  
    "C'mon then, I'll even pay!" Tsunade winks at him. "You probably don't have any ryo, right? They make pretty damn good ramen there."

  
    Tien pauses. He was rather hungry after spending the entire day wandering about and getting interviewed by that teacher. "...Fine."

  
    "Great!" The woman says happily and leads him to the restaurant.

* * *

  
  
    "Ah!" Tsunade sighs, thumping down her bottle on the table. They didn't serve alcohol at Ichiraku's, so she wound up stopping at a spirits retailer on the way. "You'd think that they'd give me a break, hm? After just getting back from a mission, yeah."

  
    Tien doesn't answer, just looking up from where he was sipping the broth of his ramen bowl and trying to ignore her while also paying attention because she still was the one who was paying.

  
    Ichiraku sighs a bit and gives Tien a sympathetic look. Tsunade had a habit of coming here late at night with some unfortunate male ninja who looked like they would rather be anywhere else.

  
    And then Naruto came in excitedly with a wide smile on his face and Iruka following him close behind, who gives Tien the same look he did before.

  
    "Hey, It's Mr. Three Eyes!" Naruto points at Tien, who snorts into his ramen in his shock, which leads to a long coughing fit.

  
    Iruka smacks him on the head. "Don't be rude, Naruto."

  
    Tsunade sighs. This threw a very large wrench in her plans. She couldn't exactly keep drinking in a family friendly restaurant and trying to get into a man's pants while there was a child next to them. "C'mon then, let's head out then, Mr. Three Eyes." She repeats mirthfully.

  
    Tien rolls his eyes, gulping down the rest of his ramen and patting Naruto on the head before leaving. "See you later, kid."

  
    Iruka watches, mouth unhinged.

* * *

  
  
    "And here we are." Tsunade stops walking, slinging an arm around Tien and handing him a small key ring with three keys in it. "I suppose you want me to...show you around?" She asks as the tall man opens the door of the small one floor house curiously before turning around.

  
    "No."

  
    And he closes the door right as the busty woman makes to step forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit shorter, sorry 'bout that. Had a bit of trouble figuring out how to end it.

    "Good morning." Tien says to Iruka, standing in the door, seemingly oblivious to the 30+ pairs of eyes staring at him.

  
    "What-" Iruka pauses, correcting his curt tone. He didn't like to yell in front of the children. "What're you doing here?"

  
    "I have been brought on staff to be the new assistant for room 3-B." Tien answers.

  
    "The Head of staff...does know who you are, correct?" Iruka answers, though quiet enough that the children don't hear him. He had known that they were looking to bring on a staff member. But half a week seemed to quick to bring someone on. Either the bald man had really impressed them or...

  
    "I have explained to him my situation, yes." Tien informs. "And he and I agree that working in the education system would help to situate myself with this world."

  
    "Wait, what?"

  
    "Do you have a lesson plan that I can look over?"

  
    "Er...y-yeah." Iruka answers, going to his desk and fumbling about for a moment before bringing up the folder that held the extra copy he had of the lesson plan.

  
    "Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yells from the back, not bothering to even hold his hand up. "What's Mr. Three Eyes doing here?"

  
    Tien is caught off guard by the nickname once more before Iruka answers. "He...is going to be the new teacher's assistant from now on. Class, this is Mr..."

  
    "Tien Shinhan." He answers, giving the class a small bow from the waist. "I hope to enjoy working with you children."

  
    "Okay, with that, let's get started." Iruka claps his hands, getting started with the lecture while Tien leans against the chalkboard, reading the lesson plan and listening to what he can.

  
    They didn't speak again until the lunch break, when Tien approaches Iruka who was going to open the left side of his desk where he always kept what he had brought for lunch. "What kind of programs do you have for the children's hand to hand combat training?"

  
    Iruka pauses. Honestly, he hadn't thought to be hearing any type of suggestions from Tien. He had thought the triclops had been trying to do this as a cover to get people to trust him. "Ninja generally fight with weapons or jutsu. If a student decides to invest more in taijutsu, they are free to do so after they graduate."

  
    "I would suggest putting a bit more into it, then." Tien answers. "A person's body can be an incredibly powerful weapon when trained correctly, much more so than blades and...jutsu."

  
    "I don't doubt the usefulness of it." Iruka answers. "But I feel you're overestimating the boundaries of taijutsu a bit. There's only so much the body can take, which is why most choose to focus in jutsus. It allows them to surpass the boundaries set by their body by making use of the energy outside of their body." He probably went into a bit more detail than he needed to, but he recalled hearing that Tien had claimed no knowledge of jutsus and chakra.

  
    And it seems to pause him for a moment, where he thinks and Iruka finally gets a bite or two of his food in. "That is odd."

  
    "How so?"

  
    "Where I come from, we don't use this so-called...chakra." He recalls the word being used in the lecture, and had put two and two together to find out what it actually was. "We use an energy called ki. You claim that chakra is meant to be manifested outside of the body. Ki on the other hand, is built up inside of the fighter's body, and pushed out forcefully, which is how we create our ki blasts."

  
    Iruka was not buying it. "Huh." He says, more just humoring him than anything else.

  
    Tien turns to him quickly though, a new look on his face that Iruka hadn't been expecting. "Would you be willing to assist me in the harnessing of this chakra?"

  
    "What, now?"

  
    "Preferably. The quicker I can learn, the better I can assist in the teaching."

* * *

  
  
    "Wait, he got a job?" The Hokage asks the secretary standing in front of him.

  
    "Yeah. According to the principal, he was very polite and straightforward about the situation and made a very good impression." The secretary answers. "They had been a bit concerned about whether or not they were to notify us, so they spoke with me and explained the situation."

  
    "Interesting." The Hokage murmurs to himself. The triclops had not struck him as someone who would be interested in teaching. "I suppose it's not a problem, per say...but this does complicate assigning a ninja to keep watch over him a bit."

  
    "It does?" The secretary answers. "Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but why not assign the teacher he is assisting? They will likely be spending quite a bit of time together, as is."

  
    The Hokage thinks for a moment. "That's a very good point. Thank you Tadashi."

  
    The secretary beams, giving a curt bow before leaving the room.

* * *

  
  
    "So, first thing first." Iruka starts, holding his sandwich in his hands as they stand in the small dusty clearing at the back of the school, several children watching in confusion. "Show me how you would normally draw forth this ki."

  
    Tien nods before getting into a tight stance and holding his clenched fists at his sides. "Haaaaah..." He yells softly, trying to not draw all of the children's attention and failing.

  
    But there was something off. He was charging just like he always would, and something was coming forth, but it was different than it had ever been before. And it hurt.

  
    It felt like what he imagined it had felt when Vegeta had stood his ground against Buu. In fact, a moment later, he realized that was exactly what was happening. This chakra wasn't supposed to be contained in it's catalyst like this. And with the destructive force they had implied it had, it could easily cause enough damage to do so. So he stops with a yelp, when suddenly his legs give out under him.

  
    That was much too close for comfort.

  
    Iruka watches in confusion. Comething had happened, he could tell when a strange sort of energy had started to be emitted from his figure and he fell to the ground, staring at the dirt being clenched between his fists and panting.

  
    "What happened?" Iruka asks, running towards Tien and kneeling in front of him.

  
    "They work a lot more differently then I had thought." Tien answers, sitting up and trying to calm himself down. "If I had continued I would have destroyed myself with my own k- chakra."

  
    Iruka doesn't know what to say. he hadn't really heard of someone using their own body as a catalyst to create a jutsu, but it had been theorized before that something like this could happen, considering what happened when people like Guy opened the seven gates.

  
    "How would a ninja such as you normally create a...jutsu." Tien asks.

  
    "It is a bit difficult to explain." Iruka answers, repeating a commonly used lecture. "A living body makes a constant source of chakra, to keep it going. To be able to use a jutsu, one needs to direct the chakra to a place where it can be expelled first, most commonly the hands and feet. After that the ninja needs to know the ins and outs of the jutsu, to be able to manifest the chakra into the energy of the jutsu."

  
    "Interesting." Tien answers. "And this just comes naturally to you people?"

  
    "Oh, not at all." Iruka says, shaking his head to reaffirm his words. "It takes the children months to get it down, and some never do. I assume, since you claim to have not ever been in the presence of chakra before, it'll take you at least as long."

  
    Tien nods, happy so far with what he had learned. He had no issues with learning a new way to use energy. But there was always the issue of him leaving in a year. Was it worth it enough to learn to use this chakra? It would likely not come much in handy in the rest of the universe. With people like Goku running around with such immense reserves of ki that even using this chakra would likely not be of any worth. They would be much too fast. And their bodies would be much too hardened by their energy reserves.

  
    But he had nothing better to do while he was here.

  
    Iruka almost felt bad for Tien. There was a look on his face that seemed almost lost, and so very confused. "You talk like you know a lot about taijutsu. If you'd like, we can continue to discuss a more involved program."

  
    Tien nods. Which Iruka feels is his way to express gratitude and stands back up. "I appreciate you speaking with me about this. It's brought many things to light."

  
    "Er...no problem." Iruka answers sheepishly. "Anytime."

* * *

  
  
    Given Tien's situation, the school had agreed to give him the first month's payment in advance. Something he was very grateful for.

  
    He planned to continue his training later today. Given there was no reason to slack on his physical form. But doing so tended to bring out a more ravenous appetite than he liked to admit.

  
    Nothing like the saiyans, of course. But enough that it was more than normal.

  
    So, with the three bags hung onto his forearm, he glances around a bit, reaffirms the structural integrity of the bags, and begins a brisk jog back to his temporary abode.   
    He only made it a few blocks before a slightly familiar voice interrupted him.

  
    "Yo!" The man dressed completely in green greets animatedly, jogging alongside him with a big smile. "Tien, right?"

  
    "Yes." Tien answers.

  
    After an awkward moment, the ninja laughs and continues speaking. "I hear from Iruka that you're skilled in taijutsu."

  
    "Supposedly. We don't call it that where I'm from."

  
    "Yeah? What's it called?"

  
    "Fighting." Tien responds, pauses, then decides to elaborate. "Specifically, I am trained in what is called Crane Style."

  
    "Would you care to join me for my afternoon excersizes, then?" The ninja asks, the wide smile still not wavering. "I'm going to be joined by Kakashi, as well, the other man who found you."

  
    Tien pauses when they come to his small flat. "Sure. I was going to be training tonight, anyway."

  
    "Great!" The ninja claps his shoulder hard. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do!"


End file.
